


[Podfic] Halfway to Human by gloss

by izzady



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzady/pseuds/izzady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: The spunky detective lass has solved another case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Halfway to Human by gloss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesandGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Halfway to human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395968) by [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss). 



**Length:** 0:09:40

**File size:** 9MB (mp3)

**Sendspace link:** [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/file/9fti87)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not exactly what AhsesandGhost asked for, but I stumbled across this fic and it was actually too cute for me to not record. Also gloss wins forever for using the tag 'prepubescent genderqueer cutie', which is the entire reason I found the story in the first place. 
> 
> Thanks as well to gloss for giving blanket permission to record!


End file.
